leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Holly
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Holly | jname=ホノカ | tmname=Honoka | slogan=no | image=Holly.png | size=235px | caption=Holly | gender=Female | colors=yes| hair=Auburn| eyes=Blue| hometown=Unknown | region=Sinnoh | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Trainer | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=DP050 | epname=Tag! We're It...! | enva=Sarah Natochenny | java=Arisa Ogasawara | }} Holly (Japanese: ホノカ Honoka) is a minor recurring character in the Pokémon anime. She first appeared in Tag! We're It...! as 's Tag Battle partner. History Holly partook in the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition. Using a number system, she had the number 21 and went to as he had the number 16 and the two numbers were paired with each other. Due to that, Holly and Brock became partners. Sometime after that and 's and Conway's first battle in the tournament, Holly battled with two Trainers who owned a and . She managed to stay in the lead with the help of Brock and as a result, their opponents ended up fighting with each other, causing Holly and Brock to win. She then watched 's and Paul's battle with two Trainers and their and , and continued to do so from this point on with the other battles. In Glory Blaze!, Holly was shown to have jealousy towards Brock when he flirted with Nurse Joy. However, she became proud of Brock when he treated an injured . When Paul was telling the story on how he first met Chimchar, Holly listened in. The next day, she battled a and in the second round and won rather quickly. In Smells Like Team Spirit!, she battled Ash and Paul and despite Ash and Paul fighting with each other, Holly lost the battle. Due to the loss, Holly felt bad and mentioned that it was her fault that it happened. At the Pokémon Center, Brock found out that Holly left without saying goodbye but Nurse Joy informed him that she left in order to train more and to become a better partner for Brock. Character At first, Holly did not show any interest in Brock, saying that she had no interest in "younger men," but after battling together with him she formed an attraction to him, impressed by his battling skills. Later, in Glory Blaze!, she seemed jealous that he was flirting with Nurse Joy. Later on, she was seen to have "heart-eyes" while watching Brock battle. After Holly and Brock lost the battle against and Paul, she couldn't help but feel responsible for the loss. Afterwards, she left without saying goodbye to him. Nurse Joy told Brock that she wanted to train more, so that she could become a better partner for Brock. Pokémon This listing is of Holly's known Pokémon: was first seen on Holly's shoulder when Brock was looking for his partner. During Wingull's first shown battle, it was teamed with Brock's Sudowoodo against a and a . It started by using Blizzard which failed. After a little advice from and more moves by Wingull and Sudowoodo, Brock and Holly won the Tag Battle. Wingull's known moves are and .}} was briefly seen along with Brock's Croagunk battling a and a where it managed to defeat Furret with Zap Cannon. Nosepass's only known move is .}} was first seen tagged with Brock's Croagunk against Paul's Torterra and Ash's Staravia. It quickly got hit by one of Torterra's s and fainted. Farfetch'd's only known move is .}} Pokémon competitions Holly has competed in the following : * Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition - Top 4 (with ; Smells Like Team Spirit!) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=小笠原亜里沙 Arisa Ogasawara |en=Sarah Natochenny |fi=Jenni Sivonen |pl=Anna Sztejner |pt_br=Samira Fernandes |es_eu=Olga Velasco |es_la=Nallely Solís}} Trivia * She, along with Wilhomena, Temacu, Natalie, , Lizabeth, and Narissa, is one of the few girls to have shown some feelings for Brock, and the third among them for whom Brock showed his feelings first. * She has the same Japanese voice actor as Noelle, another female Trainer with auburn hair and blue eyes. Category:Anime characters es:Holly fr:Holly it:Holly ja:ホノカ zh:焰华